Forum:The 100th Episode
Okay, so I see that there are some pretty strong feelings about the 100th episode. I haven't seen it yet (living in Australia I probably won't for another 4 - 50 years) but I would love for you guys just to vent. >>Dion24 01:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :What is wrong with the makers of Bones. You saw the 100th episode of Bones and they make you think that Bones and Booth will finally get togethor, as they shoud be, but instead, Brennan says no becuase she is scared. Booth than gives up on Bones and says he will moving. Meaning that Bones and Booth will be "just friends" forever, which is stupid and leaves the viewer wanting more than their eternal and akward friendship. I am so annoyed that the creaters of Bones think it would be good idea to keep their biggest show romance a frienship and I would not be surprised to see the ratings plummet after a few more episodes of this broken frienship. Who truly wants to see this now emotionliss show about absolutely nothing. Even Kathy Reichs would not go with this. She understands the importance of relating to the audiance and that the best way to do that is through a romantic relationship. Now, unless you creaters of this show spark a romantic relationship with Booth and Bones within the next 2-5 episodes or they will lose a lot of viewers because they created a lot of hype about Booth and Bones getting togethor, but instead, the 100th episode made it look like there is never going to spark a relationship. 11:14, 10 April 2010 (UTC) :The newest episode of Bones was total crap. The much-antissipated 100th episode was nothing and did not bring Booth and Brennan into the relationship that we were all expecting them to come into from day one, happily ever after, but instead, Bones shot down Booth because she was scared of the relationship. Booth than said that he would move on. Who ever makes this show has just made a huge mistake. I predict that they will lose half of their viewers very soon. They made the huge mistake of ruining the possibility of the main love intrest on the show. In fact, they lost their entire storyline wiht that one stupid episode and their episodes will b completley dry form this point on, asside from the intresting forensics, and is most likely to be canceled within the next up to 20 episodes. The most rational choice would be to reinstitute their intresting love affair within the next 2-5 episodes. I am tired of the anxiety and I want what Hart Hanson and the Bones team promised me. 12:00, 10 April 2010 (UTC) :: I thought it was a pretty amazing episode. It explained a lot about why they haven't gotten together yet... and why Bones is resistant to a relationship. But it's also pretty clear that she's gonna change her mind. Just wait til he starts dating someone else! :-) ::When a series lasts 100 episodes, sometimes you have to shake things up. I thought this episode was really well done. Except for the fact that everyone looked really old, even though it was a flashback haha! --Kanamekun (talk) (blog) ( ) 01:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, over here in the 1950's Australia (wow what happened there) We got the episode tonight. YAY. I personally enjoyed the episode. I feel they are continuing the "affair" in their reluctance to admit any feelings. I hate to say it. you can all kill me later Moonlighting, The Nanny. They both ended having given in to the sexual tension of the main characters. Saying that, I do believe that Hart and the team are good enough to keep Bones a great show without the tension there that created certain episode's major storylines. Note:I have never watched Moonlighting and will never admit to watching The Nanny >>Dion24 12:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC)